Bjorn's Sword
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' Bjorn's Sword is an ancient weapon often wielded by Bjorn Alvarez. Bjorn used it during his first fight with John Bacchus, and later against various members of The Clan. At one point, the sword fell into Captain Jumpa's possession, though he later returned it to Bjorn. Bjorn took the sword to Portugal during the meeting with Kosta Brando. After shooting Kosta, Bjorn fled and killed Banny with the sword. Vin then fought Bjorn, and killed him with the sword. Kaine West later stumbled upon the weapon, when he visited Portugal following Axel Gunner's death, and he strapped it onto his chest. Kaine wore the sword as he fought The Clan at Torture Wobbler Church. After Rasputin gunned down Kaine, the sword remained strapped to his chest. Kosta Brando later found Kaine in a coma, with the sword still on his armor. After Kosta rescued Kaine, he put the sword on display in his pawn shop. History Little is known of the sword's origins, including where and when it was made, as well as who made it. Due to its Medieval appearance, the sword may be well over five-hundred years old. At some point, the weapon wound up in the hands of Bjorn Alvarez, a bounty hunter residing in Portugal. He often kept the weapon in the front of his shirt. The Conundrum Dimension The sword first appears in The Conundrum Dimension, when Bjorn Alvarez calls Bread Nelson and Nazi Mitch. He keeps the sword in his shirt as he heads off to confront John Bacchus, and he then uses it to fight against Bacchus. Bjorn uses the sword once more when he and Bacchus fight in a residential neighborhood. After joining Bacchus's side, Bjorn holds onto the sword. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam The sword later appears when Bjorn takes it to Kerr Park, where the Bacchus Brotherhood confronts The Clan. When Flynt is possessed by Tea-Eee, Bjorn and his allies attack him, with Flynt briefly seizing the sword during the fight before discarding it. uses the sword to strengthen The Crumbs' force field. ]]When Bjorn retreats with Bacchus, he forgot the sword in the park, and Kick or Vin gave it to Captain Jumpa off-screen. During The Clan's last stand against Nazi Mitch, Jumpa can be seen using the sword. After Mitch's demise, Jumpa returned the sword to Bjorn, who continued using it as his primary weapon. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption with the sword. ]]Bjorn takes the sword to Portugal, when he, Vin and Banny meet with arms dealer Kosta Brando. During their meeting, Bjorn keeps the sword in his shirt. After betraying the trio, Bjorn uses the sword to fight and kill Banny. When Vin intervenes, he seizes the sword and kills Bjorn with it. At some point off-screen, Kaine West claims the sword, as he went to Portugal following the death of Axel Gunner. carries the sword on his chest; the weapon was last seen with him. ]] Kaine is later seen at Torture Wobbler Church with the sword strapped across his chest, this time with a metal sheath concealing it. He wears the sword up until Rasputin guns him down. Kaine West: No Salvation After Kaine slips into a coma inside the church, the sword remains strapped to his chest. When Kosta Brando discovers Kaine's dormant body, he brings him back to his pawn shop. The sword can be seen other antiques as Kosta talks to Kaine after he reawakens. Trivia *The sword appeared in one Bread's Crumbs film per year - The Conundrum Dimension in 2015, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam in 2016, and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption in 2017. Category:Bread's Crumbs Artifacts Category:Weapons Category:Intact Objects Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Villain Weapons Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2019 Storyline